


Tranquility

by floorcoaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorcoaster/pseuds/floorcoaster
Summary: A Quiet Night at Home.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofdramione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofdramione/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> A quiet night at home
> 
> Thanks to somandalicious for the quick beta!

It’s Valentine’s Day. And she is precisely where she wants to be.

The gentle, steady crackle of a fire sometimes surprises her with a pop. She’d smile to herself at the sound, glance up to see the flames dancing in the fireplace, the soft light casting moving shadows into the room. 

When a log slips from its place, it sends brilliant orange sparks into the air. They both look up, first at the source, and then at each other. She can feel the warmth in his smile, see the familiar lilt of his lips. She loves knowing every curve and line of him, every dip and turn of his mind, every impulse and vibe of his soul. 

He tilts his head very slightly to the side, a question in the movement, and she returns his smile. She’d been caught for a moment in unabashedly admiring him, and he purses his lips in what she knows is slight discomfort. Even now, he can’t quite bring himself to fully recognize all of the beautiful things about himself, but she is determined to spend the rest of her life convincing him.

The book on his lap is worn, the pages dog-eared and slightly yellowed; a few of them sport tea stains. She can tell from how much he has left that he’s rereading his favorite chapter, returning to the comfort and constancy of the words he loves so well. 

Her book, by contrast, is brand new; her fingers haven’t even touched every page yet. But it is another adventure she is on, one she can enjoy in the quiet of their home without ever leaving his side. There is no path she wants if he isn’t on it with her. 

He is reading again, his eyes focused on the pages he knows so well, and her mind wanders to the other little souls sleeping soundly in their beds nearby. 

While the snow swirls outside, she is warm and content. Another log cracks, and she closes her eyes, resting in the stillness. She is entirely content. A few feet away sits the love of her life, the one person whose heart knows hers even better than his hands know her body, who seems to breathe just for her and exist just for her and live—just for her. 

Love isn’t in the grand gestures, the showy, the loud and insistent. It’s in these quiet moments, when their hearts beat together at rest, when they choose each other every morning, with every breath. It’s times like this when she feels most at peace.

And even though it’s Valentine’s Day, she’s at home with him, with their children—right where she wants to be.


End file.
